The Jedi In Me
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: Darth Vader point of view starting after A New Hope and ending during Return of The Jedi. There still was good left in him.
1. Chapter 1

THE JEDI IN ME

Author: The Jedi Princess

Timeframe: Immediately after A New Hope and ending after Return of The Jedi

Summary: Vader Point of View. There still was good left in him.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1

Vader moved with purpose through the halls of The Executer. A rebel pilot had been captured and was being interrogated. Vader demanded his officers to use what ever means were necessary to extract vital information from him. Just days ago The Emperor's greatest masterpiece was destroyed. Vader would not rest until he knew who destroyed The Death Star.

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith heard the screams from down the corridor. The torture was going as planned. It would only be a matter of time before he cracked. Waving his hand over the entry pad, the door slid open and Vader stepped inside the room. There bound to a table with an interrogation droid probing needles into his head was the captured pilot.

Two officers came to instant attention as Vader entered. The Dark Lord barely acknowledged the men as he walked to the table. There the pilot looked up with him with terror in his eyes. But there was something else there too. There was defiance. The pilot was only in his early twenties and his insolence reminded Vader of an era that was a lifetime ago. A lifetime ago, and yet it seemed like only yesterday that Anakin Skywalker was shooting buzz droids off his mentor and friend's starship.

Vader angrily pushed the feelings away. Anakin Skywalker no longer existed. He finally spoke, "Where is your Rebel Fleet?"

The pilot did not answer, so the droid drove yet another needle into him. He let out a tormented cry and yelled, "I do not know!"

Vader studied the young man before him. He knew that the man was telling the truth. That is how the Rebels operated. No one really knew where the next haven would be except for the leaders. Vader suspected that the eighteen year old Princess Leia of Alderaan would be in charge now. Since her father was now dead, killed in the destruction of Alderaan as a demonstration on how powerful the Empire was.

Vader remembered the chivalrous Senator and head of the Royal Household of Alderaan. He was a good friend of both Padme and Obi-Wan. A tiny section of Vader's heart felt pain as he thought of Padme. But again he buried that deep inside the blackness that had consumed his body.

"Tell me about your victory at Yavin." The Dark Lord commanded.

The pilot looked up at his captor with contempt in his eyes, "We found a weakness and we exploited it. The alliance will continue to find the flaws of your precious Empire. We will take back what is ours!"

_We will take back what is ours. _Many years ago a young boy heard the same words spoken from a very strong and spirited woman. Again Vader pushed back those reminiscences that seemed resolute in haunting him. "Who destroyed the Death Star?"

The young pilot looked up and Vader and realized that he had nothing to lose. "Some farm boy named Luke Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Enigma

Not many things surprised the Dark Lord. But hearing that name did. _Skywalker? How is that possible?_ Vader thought. The droid went to stick another needle in the pilot's head. But Vader stopped the torture process. The prisoner and the two imperial officers looked at him surprised. But no one questioned him. Questioning the Emperor's protégé was like signing your own death warrant.

For a few minutes the only sound in the secure unit was the mechanical breathing of Vader and the distressed breathing of the young pilot. Finally Vader spoke, "Tell me about this Skywalker? Where is he from?"

Shutting his eyes tightly, the tired man responded, "Tatooine, he's from Tatooine. He lived with his aunt and uncle. I think they were moisture farmers. I heard that they were both killed and their farm destroyed."

_Tatooine? Aunt and Uncle? Moisture farmers? _Memories that Vader had struggled to keep hidden and out of his mind assaulted him at once. But because of his life sustaining mask, no one noticed his astonishment.

Once again, Vader released those feelings. He was becoming angry and frustrated with himself for being unable to control the thoughts and recollections that flew into his mind, seemingly heedless of his attempts to stop them. It was the Force calling him. Not the Dark Side of the Force that had been part of him for almost twenty years. But the Force that was of another moment in time, a time that was pure and filled with heroes and valor. It was an era that he was a part of and that was a part of him, no matter how he tried to deny it.

"And how did this Young Skywalker come to be in the service of the Rebel Alliance," Vader demanded?

With eyes filled with dread, the man answered, "He…he was one of the ones who helped rescue the Princess."

The mystery seemed to be coming together like a perplexing enigma. A puzzle very much like the ones a young padawan used to try to solve many years ago in the Jedi Temple under the watchful eyes of brilliant masters. It was all starting to make sense.

_Obi-Wan, _Vader thought. _He was trying to enter the Alderaan system. But why? Had Bail Organa asked for his assistance? _

Vader knew that his Master remained alive after the form of his Empire. Strangely, a part of the Master/Padawan bond had always remained. But even though it remained, it was still elusive. He never knew where Obi-Wan went into hiding. That part of the bond had been shattered.

Suddenly Vader jerked, "How old is he?"

The two imperial officers looked at one another, confusion apparent in their expressions. The pilot looked up, "Huh?"

"How old is he?"

The detainee shrugged and winced in pain, "I don't know. Maybe eighteen or so?"

Vader let out an angry scream. The fury and rage that was radiating off him seemed to shake the room. The droid was flung against the wall by an unseen force and shattered. The two imperial officers shared the same terrified look as the pilot.

Vader then turned on his heel and left the room with his black cape streaming behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darth Vader contacted his most trusted emissary to confirm the information that had been discovered. A man named Corj Altar. The man was good, he was very good and he would have the details about Luke Skywalker's life before the alliance within hours. Vader would confirm the facts and then contact his Master. Vader stood silently on the bridge of the Executor staring into space.

For over eighteen years nothing shocked the Dark Lord. He went from planet to planet carrying out his master's orders. Instilling fear and dread to thousands of star systems. He had and still continued to hunt down the final remnants of the Jedi Order.

But Obi-Wan Kenobi proved to be elusive. When Vader first sensed his former master on the Death Star he was perplexed. Why would Obi-Wan become known now after so many years? Obviously time had not been good to his teacher. For the Master did not fight the way he did when he and Anakin Skywalker were traveling the galaxy fighting for justice and democracy.

Vader knew that Obi-Wan used himself as a distraction so the group he was with could escape. And escape they did, with the princess and with the plans. And now the Death Star was nothing but scrap metal floating in the atmosphere of Yavin 4.

Vader considered that small team of freedom fighters. There was a wookie, a couple of droids, and two men. The younger of the men was barely out of his teens.

_Is it possible? _Vader thought. _Could that really be my son? Could that young pilot be the child of my beloved, Padme?_

Vader was taken out of his reverie by Captain Piett.

"My Lord, you have a transmission," the loyal captain told him.

"Thank you Captain," Vader replied, "I will take the transmission in my private chamber."

Piett saluted, "Very good, My Lord."

Vader activated the hologram and asked, "What have you discovered?"

The undercover agent spoke quickly and precise, "Well, Lord Vader, it seems that eighteen years ago Owen and Beru Lars were blessed with a little bundle of joy. Not the natural way, mind you. From what I could gather from the locals of Mos Eisley the rumor was that a crazy hermit had entrusted the child to them."

Vader considered the facts. _Owen and Beru, my stepbrother? NO! _The Dark Lord reminded himself, _the stepbrother of a man who no longer exists._

"Who was this hermit?" Vader asked the question even though he already knew that answer.

"Ben Kenobi." The agent concluded.

"Thank you for your report, Agent Altar." Vader thanked him, "I have further work for you. Await my orders."

The man in the hologram bowed and then faded out. The Sith Lord was then left with his alone with only his troubled memories and the dragon that once haunted his dreams to keep him company.

Against his will, Vader recalled the Lars family. They were good people. Cliegg Lars had freed Shmi from slavery and married her. He had loved his wife dearly and Owen Lars loved his stepmother too. Then a conversation from long ago came to his mind.

_Mom would have wanted you to have Threepio, _Owen told Anakin.

Anakin looked at the protocol droid that he had painstakingly built for his mother ten years earlier. _Are you sure, Owen? Threepio could be quite helpful here._

Owen nodded. _I'm sure_. _He belongs to you. But, Anakin, _the man hesitated and then continued, _you could stay. I don't know anything about the Jedi or about this Force, but maybe you should stay and not get involved._

Anakin Skywalker looked at his stepbrother as if the young man had just suggested something sacrilegious.

_How can I not be a Jedi? How can I not be at my Master's side during these dark times? How can I turn my back on all that I believe in? Owen, my life is with the Jedi. It is who I am. It is what I will always be._

The two men then parted ways, never to see one another or to speak again. Owen went back to his simple but honorable life as a moisture farmer and Anakin Skywalker went on to Geonosis to help rescue Obi-Wan.

He also went on to be known as "The Hero with No Fear."

Vader was gathering the facts. But he needed more answers. Flipping a switch that connected him to the bridge he gave his command, "Set course for the Naboo System."

Vader did not wait for a response. He flipped the switch back and made preparations to contact Emperor Palpatine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I wanted to thank everyone reading this story. I really appreciate it. Keep your reviews coming!**_

Chapter 4

Vader was on one knee, head bowed. He knew that his master was most displeased with his failure at the Death Star. Vader briefly wondered what the Emperor's reaction would be when he found out that the pilot responsible for the obliteration of his super weapon bore the name Skywalker. The Sith Lord did not have time to speculate further for at that time the holographic image of his Master appeared.

"Lord Vader, what have you discovered?" The image questioned, there was no greeting. It was hard to believe that Anakin Skywalker ever considered this man a mentor and advisor. He quickly shielded those thoughts.

"Master, I have revealed the identity of the pilot we are looking for." Vader replied with his head still down. The shrouded figure did not respond so Vader continued. "His name is Luke Skywalker." There he said it. After almost two decades Vader spoke his former surname out loud. It was a surreal feeling.

If the Emperor was taken aback, he did not make it known. "Fascinating, Most fascinating indeed, strange neither one of us as sensed a Skywalker. Now I sense you wish to find this person and kill him."

_Kill him? Kill the child that was created from his and Padme's love? _But all Vader could do was answer, "Yes, my master."

The Emperor began to laugh. "Perfect."

Hours later found Vader still in deep reflection. Vader's helmet was off as it was safe to be without that piece of life support in his meditation chamber. Every time he closed his eyes he saw people from his past. No, not his past, it was Anakin's. It was difficult to believe that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. A man who was once respected, And most important, once loved.

There was first his mother, Shmi. Shmi had warm eyes and loving hands. Even though Anakin was a slave, he still went to bed every night knowing how much she loved him.

Then there was Qui-Gon Jinn. He was as impressive a Jedi as any. Time with the Master was short. But Anakin knew that the man cared about him deeply. Why else would he cause a falling-out with his apprentice, who at that time did not fully trust his master's charge?

Thoughts then turned to that apprentice, who, at the battle of Naboo was promoted to Jedi Knight after Qui-Gon met his demise at the hands of the Sith. It was Obi-Wan who slain the Sith defending his dying master. And as Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon in his arms as the man's life force ebbed away he made the promise to train Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker was always grateful to Obi-Wan's decision to see him to knighthood and if Obi-Wan ever had any apprehensive feelings he did not let them show. Obi-Wan was the only father he had ever known. He had trusted his Master and his Master had trusted him in turn. Even in times of turmoil and when the Hero and the Negotiator were not seeing eye to eye, they still had a deep respect for one another.

At one time Anakin Skywalker loved Obi-Wan Kenobi like a brother. It was Anakin's own arrogance and his own fears that caused him to stop holding Obi-Wan in confidence. But at one time the relationship was a strong and constant reminder of the strength and dedication of the Jedi.

And because of that relationship, Obi-Wan took an innocent infant and hid him from an evil a child could not possibly understand. If Anakin Skywalker was alive, he might have very well thanked his former master. At least something of Padme was alive. Something from her and of her had survived.

Padme, Padme, Padme. The name played over in his head to the point of madness. He remembered her soft and flowing hair, her smooth perfect skin, and her lovely eyes full of love and truth. He adored her. She was his life. All Vader did, he did for her. He would have given anything to have her safe. But alas she left him too. She had died and it had been his fault.

Unbidden tears sprang to the bloodshot eyes of what was left of Anakin Skywalker. It was pitiful to say the least. If the hundreds of thousands of beings who were terrified of the Dark Lord could see him this way they would laugh at him. His hair was now gone. His skin was a pasty white with battle scars running from one side of his head to another. His lower legs were now prosthetics. A constant reminder of the battle he had with Obi-Wan at Mustafar. Vader remembered his former master's tear filled eyes and the words he said had been burned into his memory like the lava burned into his skin.

_You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, NOT join them! It was said that you would bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness! We were brothers, Anakin. I loved you. But I won't help you._

Vader also remembered Anakin's words as he caught fire on the blazing rocks, _I HATE YOU!_

He by all rights should have died. But the Force was with him and he lived. But was it the Force? Vader sometimes wondered that. Or was it his hatred that gave him the power and the will to survive? Then Vader found out that Padme had died along with their unborn child. Vader remembered the power of his anger that day. He also remembered the very satisfied laughing of the Emperor. Vader then knew that he had been deceived. He saw that truth too late. He had no where to turn, no one to help him. The Jedi Order had been annihilated. His friends and comrades were murdered, and he helped do it. Darth Vader even killed the youngest of the Jedi in cold blood. And Padme was gone. What was left of Anakin Skywalker died and even though Darth Vader took his place, it was a lonely continuation. Vader was not alive either. He merely existed.

Darth Vader attention was caught by someone approaching. "We are entering the Naboo System my Lord." Captain Piett informed him. Piett winced as the dark helmet was put back in place and Vader stood to his full intimidating height.

Vader did not bother answering the man. He merely walked out of his chamber and down the vast corridor of the super star destroyer. This was a private mission.


	5. Chapter 5

As Darth Vader's shuttle approached Naboo, the little boy who hid in the gloomy heart of the Dark Lord almost came out. Anakin Skywalker had loved Naboo. The first time he was there he was a young boy on the adventure of his life. What a child he had been. He was inquisitive and innocent at the same time. He was ready to fight for what was honorable. Even at the age of nine. As a child he had dreamed of ending his days of slavery and becoming a Jedi. He looked at Qui-Gon as his rescuer and hero. Later, he would look at and look up to Obi-Wan with revered respect.

When Qui-Gon died, Anakin Skywalker felt like he had lost his own father. He felt guilty for those feelings since he had only known him a short time. While Obi-Wan, who had spent thirteen years with Qui-Gon, was truly the one who had lost his father.

Young Skywalker felt that his dreams of becoming a Jedi were never going to come true, but Obi-Wan Kenobi took the vow he made to his dying master very seriously and Anakin became his padawan. At Qui-Gon's funeral both new master and new apprentice bonded for the first time. Together they shared a loss that broke both of their hearts.

Vader shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memories that preoccupied him. He was no longer Anakin Skywalker. Any chance of remaining Anakin Skywalker ended when he took his lightsaber up against innocent younglings. And any chance was in fact shattered when he used his anger against Padme.

By the time Obi-Wan confronted Anakin on Mustafar he was already Darth Vader. Anakin was beyond doubt gone and he was never coming back. But if Anakin Skywalker was in fact no more, why were these thoughts tormenting him?

Darth Vader stepped off the shuttle. Corj Altar was waiting for him, along with the governor of Naboo, who was placed in power courtesy of Emperor Palpatine. Queen Jamillia and Sio Bibble had been removed from power long ago and imprisoned. They were not treacherous, even Darth Vader knew that. But they were a threat to the Empire simply because they disagreed with the Empire. They were used as an example to make people afraid to fight back. Alderaan was another example. It was ironic that the more examples the Empire made, the larger the Rebel Alliance grew.

Coming back to Naboo also made Vader see even more how everything had been a meticulous ploy. Thirty years ago a young and innocent Anakin Skywalker had been part of that scheme. Along with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme, the entire Republic Senate and the entire Jedi Order. Vader remembered the newly elected Chancellor patting his shoulder and telling him _We shall watch your career with great interest._

In Anakin Skywalker's teenage years, Chancellor Palpatine became his mentor. He still had Obi-Wan of course, but Anakin felt that Palpatine could understand his outbursts of anger better then Obi-Wan ever could, so he chose to confide in the Chancellor instead. Vader did not bother to speculate what his life would have been like if he had gone to Obi-Wan with his darkest fears instead of Palpatine. That would have been too much to bear. His life, everyone's life would have been different.

Vader did not bother with a greeting, "Are you prepared?" He asked Altar.

If Corj Altar was afraid of Darth Vader, he did not show it, "I am, Lord Vader. I will take you to her tomb now."

Agent Altar had two droids with him. One was an astro droid and the other a protocol droid. Vader briefly wondered what ever happened to Artoo and Threepio. But he pushed those feelings away too. That was another life. He was now Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, protégé and apprentice to Emperor Palpatine. He was feared by millions and he was strong in the force, the dark side of the Force. But as strong as the dark side was, the light side still called to him. Vader suspected he was stronger then his master, since he was able to shield those feelings and Palpatine never assumed anything.

It was a short journey to the tomb that held the love of Anakin Skywalker's life. It was not far from the center of Theed. From the cemetery, you could see the palace. It still looked the same, even though the fair democracy that once ruled it was replaced with a cruel dictatorship. Vader stepped from the speeder. The few civilians that were in the area quickly vacated as Vader approached.

Corj led Vader through a maze of monuments and tombs until he reached the middle of the cemetery. There in the middle was a small mausoleum made of beautiful marble. Vader was about to move toward the tomb, but the sight of a lone Gungan stopped him. He held back as the elderly creature quickly placed flowers at the base of the monument. The Gungan looked around to make sure he had not been spotted and saw Vader. He let out a gasp and turned and ran. Corj Altar raised his blaster to shoot the fleeing alien, but Vader forcefully placed his hand on the other man's arm and pushed it down. In honor of Padme and in honor of what Vader once was and once stood for, he would not allow Jar Jar Binks to be murdered in cold blood, especially not when he was paying homage to Padme.

Altar was briefly stunned, but did not ask any questions. He was on Vader's good side, and he wanted to stay there. Men who got on the Sith's bad side usually found themselves on the ground clutching their throats and gasping for air.

Vader walked to the tomb. His hand touched the doorway and then he stepped back to read the inscription.

_**Padme Amidala Naberrie**_

_**Brave former Queen of Naboo**_

_**Dedicated Senator**_

_**Loving Daughter and Sister**_

_**Devoted Aunt**_

_**Constant defender of democracy and freedom**_

_**Along with her unborn child, they rest in peace**_

Darth Vader was pained to see Skywalker absent from the inscription. But no one knew that they were married. No one knew except for Palpatine. It still puzzled Vader on how Palpatine found out. And of course Obi-Wan found out. But by then it was too late to save Anakin and too late to save Padme. But perhaps it was not too late for Obi-Wan to save the child that Padme carried within her.

Vader could not wait one more instant. He needed to know that truth now. Using the force, he opened the tomb. The heavy marble door creaked on its hinges and Vader stepped into the small room. There was Padme's coffin, heavy with dust. In the moment of privacy that he had, he ran his hand lovingly over the top of the coffin and then, using the force, he opened the casket.

For the first time in eighteen years, Darth Vader was grateful for the dark helmet that covered his face. He would not want anyone to see him crying. There laid the remains of Padme. She had been outfitted in a fine garment which now hung over her bones. Vader noticed dried out flowers scattered around her skull that must have been placed in her hair, some of which remained. Vader's eyes then traveled to her clasping hands. There she held the small snippet of japor, Vader briefly remembered it be carved by a nine year old boy from a little known planet way out in the outer rim.

Vader studied the body again, and saw how the gown hung on the remains everywhere. Everywhere, that was except for her midsection. Her clasping hands where folding over a still bulging belly. But how could that be? Vader already know the answer.

Vader stepped aside as Altar entered the tomb. He immediately went to the remains with the protocol droid. Corj turned his head to the Sith and told him, "EV-21 is programmed for forensics." Then the man moved Padme's skeletal hands apart, the japor snippet fell to the floor with a small clatter. Vader flinched but made not move to pick it up.

Corj Altar laughed, "Well, Lord Vader. Someone really went out of their way to make sure people thought she died while still pregnant." Vader took a step closer as pulled out a rounded pillow and continued, "See this? This is how they had the entire galaxy thinking her unborn child died with her. But she had given birth. He child did not die with her."

_Obi-Wan _Vader thought _Obi-Wan protected Padme's secret. Master knew that my child in the hands of the Sith would destroy any chances of the Jedi rising again._ Vader realized too late that he called Obi-Wan master, but he did not reprimand himself. Deep down inside of Darth Vader lived Anakin Skywalker and he was thankful for his former master's dedication and loyalty.

Realization came to Vader as he put the pieces to the puzzle together. _Obi-Wan was with Padme when she died. It was Obi-Wan who took my son to live with the only family he had left in the galaxy. _Vader wondered why Obi-Wan did not keep Luke to raise himself, but suddenly Vader understood. He wanted my son to have a normal childhood._ A childhood that had attachments, Obi-Wan was always big on children having friends and having fun. Even in the midst of Jedi training he tried to make sure I acted like a kid sometimes._

EV-21 was using the astro droid to run some tests on the remains. The protocol droid spoke in a female voice, "You are correct, Master Corj. This woman had given birth shortly before she died."

"Did she die in childbirth?" Darth Vader asked. He had to know.

"I cannot find any physical reason for her to have died." EV-21 answered. "He remains are showing the remnants of a healthy life. I don't see why she would have died in childbirth."

_Because I killed her, w_as Vader's silent but guilty reply.

"Now this is very interesting." The droid said. "I am not in a lab, so I can not be completely positive, but it seems that there is a possibility that two children were perhaps born."

Vader had heard all he needed to hear. Their child and possibly children were still alive. Now he had to find them. Of course Emperor Palpatine would think that the search was being done for him. But Vader was not doing it for the Emperor. He was not doing it for the Empire. He would do this for Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. And, he would do it for Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear. Because somewhere, deep inside of Vader, Padme's Anakin lived. Somewhere Obi-Wan's padawan existed.

Vader waited while Corj Altar and the two droids exited. He then went to Padme's remains one last time. He picked up the japor snippet and placed it next to her. Vader was overcome with emotion and was again grateful that his face was hidden. He turned and left the tomb. As he left he remembered words spoken long ago.

_Now, be brave. And don't look back. Don't look back._


	6. Chapter 6

Back on his ship, the Dark Lord retreated to his private chamber. He had left the cemetery with a heavy heart. For so long Vader had been empty. It was though the former Jedi did not have feelings. He went about his business as the Emperor's henchman and murdered without a second thought. Former friends and mentors who escaped the first purge were hunted down and slain without hesitation.

Vader then took a moment to reflect on the events that had recently unfolded.

Alderaan had been destroyed. The Princess rescued by the strangest group of Rebels he had ever seen. But what was even more bizarre was the fact that among that rescue team were two droids he had not seen since his final fall that left him basking in the dark side. There was also his former Master whom he never expected to see again. A pirate and a wookie with what had to be a death wish. And in the midst this strange but formidable group was Anakin Skywalker's son, a child whom Vader had thought dead.

A son that had been hidden from him in a place he despised and would never go. Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that Tatooine held horrible memories for Anakin and he exploited that fact. His child had been raised by a step-brother Anakin barely knew. Though he had only met Owen Lars once, he had liked him and his father. They had rescued his mother from slavery and had loved her. When she was taken by tusken raiders, they attempted to save her and their group suffered loss of life and limb.

It was true that Tatooine was a harsh place to live, but even Padme' had remarked on how kind Beru was. She was very loving and would have been a vastly supportive wife and foster mother. It was surreal that Vader had ordered their massacre and the razing of their farm. But he could not think about that now.

It was obvious that Luke Skywalker was with the Rebel Alliance. Find the Alliance and he would find his son. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead now. He would no longer be able to help Luke. Luke was a mere eighteen years of age, so turning him would be fairly easy and he would be able to complete his son's training. Vader's heart lifted for the first time in many ages. He would locate his son and together they would rule the galaxy. He would finally be able to do things the way he wanted. And when he and Luke were stable in their regime, he would then endeavor to find the possible second child.

It was true, Darth Vader had once been a Jedi, but he was now a Sith. There was no denying it. He would get to the bottom of this mystery and he would keep _his_ empire intact, and when the time was right, he would destroy Palpatine once and for all. But for now, Vader would do his master's bidding.

He pressed the button that allowed him to communicate with the bridge, "Captain Piett."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Inform Admiral Ozzel that I want several thousand probe droids ready. We will dispatch them into the far reaches of space. We will find the rebels and we will crush them."

The reply that was returned was anxious. It was no secret on how Vader disciplined subordinates who displeased him. He could almost see Captain Piett's nervous expression as he responded, "Yes, Sir."

With that order given, Vader completed his meditation in silence. His mind would have to be clear if he were to pull this off. His former master's words reminded him of what was a serious weakness he had when he was a stubborn young man.

_Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin. They betray you._


	7. Chapter 7

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith was satisfied that thousands of probe droids were being released. Now he had to be patient and wait for one to turn up something. Then he would find his son.

Vader had become obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker. Obsession was a dangerous emotion to have and was something that Vader had struggled with his entire life. Again, memories flooded his mind, his attempts to push them back proved to be futile at best.

As a young boy, he had been obsessed with pod racing and anything mechanical.

As a young padawan, he had been obsessed with becoming the most powerful Jedi the galaxy would ever know. When he was, he would return to Tatooine and free his mother from slavery.

As a young Knight, he was obsessed with saving Padme's life. He had failed.

For eighteen years he lived with the fact that it was his fault she was no longer alive and no longer with him. For eighteen years his anger built inside of him towards his Master.

Anakin was bitter. When he found out Palpatine was Sideous he had a choice. He could have stood and should have stood with the Jedi and Padme'. Both were his family. He could have carried out his duty, and when the war was over, he knew he would have chosen Padme'.

He could have left the Jedi with his head held high with nothing to be ashamed of. After all, being in love was not shameful. He may have no longer been a Jedi, but he still would have what mattered, his honor and his wife. In the end all he really ever wanted was Padme' and the child she carried. Obi-Wan would have understood. In fact, Obi-Wan might have chosen the same path had Siri not been murdered by Magus.

_Obi-Wan_, Vader thought_, my former Master, my surrogate father, my brother, my friend. Why didn't I go to him with my fears? _Where would the galaxy be today, if I had listened to my mentor?

Instead he chose not to seek his former Master's wise counsel. Obi-Wan Kenobi always knew what to say, even if one did not want to hear it. It was his greatest strength. All Anakin would have had to do was ask for help.

Palpatine knew this, and took great strides to waver Anakin's confidence in his closest friend. That is why Palpatine ordered Anakin to leave unconscious Obi-Wan behind on the _Invisible Hand._ Anakin refused. He spent years fighting side by side with Obi-Wan. They were each one half of a perfect warrior. They had saved each other's lives multiple times. How could he leave him to die?

Palpatine continued to chip away at Anakin's confidence in Obi-Wan by alluding to the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was carrying on an affair with a "certain female senator." Anakin knew it was not true, but still his faith in Obi-Wan was slowly and painfully turning to apprehension.

It was Palpatine who arranged for Obi-Wan to be the Jedi to chase after General Grievous. The plan had been perfect. Obi-Wan Kenobi would be on the other side of the galaxy, leaving a vulnerable Anakin Skywalker behind.

Had the seeds of mistrust not been planted in his mind and heart, then perhaps he would have opened up and poured out all of his fears to his mentor.

He wanted to be honest with Obi-Wan. The Force was crying out to him to fall on his knees in front Obi-Wan and tell him everything. Instead, he said, _May the Force be with you, Master_. It was the last time the two would part as friends, part as brothers.

Instead of listening to the Force's cry, Anakin Skywalker made to choice to listen to Palpatine's lies and allowed the evil Sith to manipulate him. The Hero with no Fear took 15 years of Jedi training and threw it all away, leaving in its wake a betrayed democracy, murdered friends and comrades, a dead wife, and his own blackened heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Darth Vader made his way to the bridge of the Executor. Ensigns and Lieutenants working at control panels of the star destroyer glanced up at him with fear in their eyes as he passed, his cloak billowing behind him. The sounds of his mechanical breathing and the clicks of his boots on the durasteel floor were intimidating to say the least.

As he reached the bridge, he heard a discussion between Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett.

"You found something?" Vader asked.

Captain Piett gave his commanding officer a nervous glance before he responded to the dark lord, "Yes, my Lord."

Vader moved to the large screen and studied the images flashing before him, a hidden base, snow speeders patrolling the perimeter, and an energy generator. It only took a moment for him to realize this was what they were looking for. "That's it. The rebels are there."

Admiral Ozzel held back an impatient smile, "My Lord, there are so many uncharted systems, it could be smugglers, it could be…"

Vader's meaning was clear there was no room for discussion as he gave his command, "That is the system, and I am sure Young Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare your men."

Vader then retreated back to his private meditation chamber. He had found his son. He would be able to train him and together they would rule the galaxy.

_He will be my padawan._

Vader thought before he could stop himself. Padawan was a Jedi term, and one never used by a Sith.

Once again, unbidden memories, long buried, came rising to the surface. Vader had no choice but to face them, however, one of the many memories he did not wish to remember was before him. It was the memory of his first padawan.

_Ahsoka Tano._

Vader had banished the memory long ago of his Togruta apprentice, assigned to him by Yoda in an attempt to calm Anakin's brash ways. Ahsoka was brave beyond her fourteen years. She had-in many ways-been like Anakin. In the brief time he trained her, he began to appreciate what he had put Obi-Wan through during his padawans years. They had a special bond and a mutual respect for one another. Ahsoka had looked up to her Master and even loved him. All of that changed when Anakin made a decision that would change the course of the galaxy forever.

And now Ahsoka was gone too. Cut down less then a year after Order 66 had been placed in effect. By the time Ahsoka was killed, nothing mattered. He knew he was well beyond the realm of redemption. It was one more Jedi killed, and one more step towards his new master's complete confidence. Nothing else had any meaning to him anymore. All he had cared about and even loved once was gone. His heart was cold and dead, he had nothing left to live for but his master and the Sith.

A meditating Darth Vader was aware of the presence of General Veers. He could feel the man's discomfort and fear as he stood in silent attention.

"What is it, General?" The dark lord asked.

General Veers took a deep breath, "My lord, the fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

Vader stood up, his impressive height intimidating the younger man. Even with the mask, it was easy to see Vader was angry. "The rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed to close to the system."

In a futile attempt to calm Vader's anger, Veers told him, "He felt surprise was wiser—"

Vader cut him off, "He is as clumsy as he is stupid! General, prepare your men for a surface attack."

Vader turned his attention towards the large view screen in his chamber. As soon as Admiral Ozzel opened his mouth to speak, Vader raised his hand. He was not interested in the man's explanations or excuses. In a short time, Ozzel lay dead.

As he left his chamber, the mission was clear in his mind. He would crush the Rebel Alliance, find his son, and destroy the emperor. Anakin Skywalker was gone and as much as his psyche played tricks on him, Anakin Skywalker was not coming back. Tightening his mental shields against his master, he could not help thinking how the two training bonds he had known as a student were so different.

One was warm, full of the bright living force. It was full of love. The master and apprentice behind the bond would use it to tell private jokes. They would use it to offer comfort when words were just too painful to speak. It was a strong bond that made the team in control of it one of the best in the galaxy.

The other was cold and calculating. It was teeming in darkness and full of hate. It offered nothing but rebuke. It was strong for all the wrong reasons. It was not formed with respect and trust. It was built on deception and manipulation.

Vader realized that he was clenching and unclenching his prosthetic fists. Wearily, he pushed his feelings aside, once again. It was becoming tedious to do so.

The rebels were well prepared for the attack, and most had been able to escape unscathed. The Executor was pursuing the Millennium Falcon, which had not been able to make the jump to light-speed. This pleased Vader. It would be easier to catch his prey. He sensed a familiar presence on the small freighter. He assumed this was simply the residual bond between friends of his son he was feeling. After all, Luke Skywalker had spent the past three years with the Princess and the smuggler. Attachment had to have formed by now. This would be good for him, once he had his son's friends, he would be able to use that attachment to his advantage.

However, Vader was not expecting how talented a pilot this Han Solo was or how skillful he was at maneuvering. Solo almost reminded him of himself when he was younger. As the Millennium Falcon navigated an asteroid field, Vader smiled under his suit.

_That is something I would have done when I was younger. Obi-Wan would have been upset and nervous, _suddenly; Vader caught his thoughts and stopped them. _NO!_ He screamed inside his head. _Anakin Skywalker is dead. He is not me!_

Vader then felt an unexpected tug at his first training bond, that had been dormant for so long;

_Then why do you keep thinking about him?_

The warmth inside his mind that had been dark and cold for so long enraged him. He brutally pushed a shield against the shredded bond. His subconscious stopped him from severing it completely.

The star destroyers entered the asteroid field and continued their hunt for the smaller ship. By all odds, the smaller ship should have been destroyed. Yet Vader knew they were still alive. Receiving word that the Emperor commanded he make contact with him, Vader ordered the other two star destroyers to keep searching. He then gave the order for his own ship to leave the asteroid field so a clear transmission could be made.

Kneeling on the hologram projection pod, Vader schooled himself as the obedient student, "What is they bidding, my master?"

The Emperor's figure materialized his voice cold and frightening, "There is a great disturbance in the Force."

Vader played along, "I have felt it."

"We have a new enemy, Luke Skywalker."

Vader lowered his head, "Yes, my master."

"He could destroy us," was the Emperor's ominous reply.

Vader called on the Force to keep his words even, "He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

Vader understanding his master's lust for power decided to use that flaw against him, "If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally."

Palpatine contemplated his apprentice's words, "Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, my master." Vader lied. He would get Luke to join him, but his master would be the one to die.

Vader was out of patience. He had made the decision to call upon Bounty Hunters to do the dirty work. Those under his command did not appreciate have this duty taken from them, but they did not dare challenge Vader's decision.

It was not long before Boba Fett contacted him and told him he was tracking the Millennium Falcon. It was headed—limping—towards Bespin. It appeared that Lando Calrission was an old friend of Solo's. Vader would need to arrive first and his plan would finally be put into motion.

Boba Fett, he thought. The young boy from years ago on Geonosis had grown up into a fearless man. Vader knew under the Mandalore armor was a face identical to Cody and Rex. He remembered the 501st Legion, later to be known as "Vader's Fist". This was the unit that Vader led on "Operation: Knightfall." It was there that Anakin Skywalker took yet another step into the Dark Side. Everything in his way was cut down, destroyed, murdered. It was ironic how the past kept haunting him.

Seating himself at the head of a long banquet table, he would not let his presence known until the last possible moment. The small band of rebels had no idea they were walking into a trap.

A fleeting memory reminded him, _At one time; we had a policy on traps. _Again, an invisible fist fell on the whispered voice and silenced it. Vader had already lost his body, he was now wondering if he was losing his mind as well.

Han Solo was brave if he was anything. The smuggler turned hero did not hesitate to pull out his blaster and attempt to shoot the dark lord. Vader calmly stood up and used the Force to deflect the bolts. He then called Solo's weapon to his own hand. "We would be honored if you join us."

He had planned on torturing both Captain Solo and the princess, but at the last moment settled on torturing Han only. There was something he saw in Princess Leia's eyes that told him to leave her be for now. He did not understand why, since three years ago, he had not trouble in her torture. Only now it was different, she reminded him of another young female senator. His heart jumped a beat when he thought of Padme' and then he squashed that memory too.

There was no need for questions. He only wanted Han Solo to scream in pain. Somewhere in the galaxy, Luke Skywalker would sense the pain and would come racing to the rescue. The way Anakin Skywalker did when Obi-Wan Kenobi was in trouble. The only difference was Anakin was a trained warrior. Luke Skywalker was not.

_How many times did you save me, Padawan of mine? If only you had come to me instead of Palpatine, I would have been able to return the favor._

Vader touched the bond, shocked it was still there. Kenobi was dead, how could this be? Leave me be, Old Man. You do not have any idea what you are talking about. Another shield crushed the voice, this time it seemed for good.

Satisfied that Han Solo's pain was felt by Luke, Vader gave permission to hand the captain over to Fett. However, he was one more task to complete. He would test the carbon freezing method on Captain Solo. If it did not kill him, he would use it on Skywalker. To all involved, it would appear that Vader wanted to do this to bring his son to Palpatine. But Vader had other plans for his son and they did not include Emperor Palpatine.


End file.
